Age of Old: The Release of Discord
by Dark Pen Writer
Summary: Perfection is chaos. Imperfection is order. For someone to create perfection is impossible. Even the mightiest gods cannot be perfect or achieve perfection, because nothing lasts forever... Discord will rise.
1. The begining

HI Y'ALL, HOW YA DOING! I AM PEN, A WRITER, DUH! AND I PRESENT—Heroes Of Olympus: Release of Discord or something else if its cheesy!

I do not own The Heroes of Olympus, their respective boyfriend or girlfriend does!

Chaos

Once, there was nothingness and it was a he. Nothingness created a world, but he felt as though that the universe was too empty, so he created six, Nyx Gaea, Tarturus, Erebus, Eros and Pontus. Nothingness changed his name to something else but he was basically still ruler nothingness. Years past and the first seven thought that the universe was imperfect to them, there were no stars, no planets, no moons or galaxies. The seven primordials still had to change a few things to achieve perfection.

*1000000000000000000000 Human Years Later* **(A/N: That's 100000 Primodorial Years Later )**

_Nothingness's thoughts:_

_Yes! I had finally cracked it. I had just created the perfect universe. I am so happy of seeing my creation completed that I accidently hit Tarturus and Eros in the face while jumping around. Nyx just rolled her eyes. Everything was in pinpoint perfect. The galaxies swirled hypnotically in the darkness where I had __**plopped (A/N: Odd word!)**__ them. The stars, blue, white, orange or red orbited the enormous core of the galaxy that bound them together. Planets of different sizes and type orbited or formed around their shining stars. Smaller planets formed next to bigger planets to circle them. Gaea gave birth to Uranus and they formed our home planet. _

_Nyx was now arguing with our daughter, Hermia about splitting the time they put their cloaks of night or day on the universe. I did not want to get in this. Erebus controlled a dimension below Gaea and Tarturus controlled the realm below Erebus. Agreeing that the universe was finished I retired to Chaos, named after myself, and slept my eternal-ish slumber_

A couple of things happened after Chaos slept, for he had created Order, chaotic things must happen...

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN? 5 REIVEWS AND THE STORY CONTINUES**

**Q/A Ask me anything!**

**Will put answers on my page **


	2. The First Ones

***Raises eyebrows* Am I Rick Riordan? NO I only own my original characters and my smexy-with-a-bit-of-gangster attitude! (I also don't own the song "Me and my broken heart" although I kind of have a broken heart) **

**Enjoy!-**

The Mansion of night never looked well; the pillars, dark and gloomy with souls that he collected spiralling up them, withering, crying and screaming. Tartarus sometimes wished that there would be a mute button because the souls only added more when he was pissed off. The torches blazed, not with red, but a colour of a healthy star, he could have sworn Nyx stole some from the sky and put them here, just for ascetics.

He breathed, in and out, this meeting would include all the _surviving _Primodori (A/N-My plural for Primodorial) this meant it included his two annoying brothers, Eros, the I-will-arrange-your-love-life freak and Pontus the grouchy-no-good-show-off. His third brother was fine with him, Erebous was laid back and calm, but you did _not _want to get on the wrong side with him, he would cause you to not see anything until you swore on the abyss to do something embarrassing. _Tartarus did not remember the chocolate-fountain incident._

"I am glad you came, brother." The shadows hissed. It suddenly materialised into a hooded figure holding two daggers-Unknown and Shadow. His wings now spread and opened to its full length and his hood was off, presenting a scar from his right eye to the bottom-right of his nose.

"It was a busy day in the over word, the Ebola outbreak that Eris sent has caused strife, my girl is getting crazier and crazier!" Erebus hissed,

"Yes, she is doing mad things to prove her worth to Nyx, did you see the annoyance on your wife's face?" Tartarus questioned,

Nyx appeared in her chariot the dark mist clouding her, "No, he was to busy having a go at Eris, the next time she disobeys Erebus-"

"I will throw her to the abyss, the young lady cannot cause more problems for me, its making half-dead souls float in my place and float back!" Erebus was definitely pissed, his tone got icy and a cloud of darkness was starting to form.

"Looks like someone's got his panties in a bunch, need a little love in your life, all you need's a love in the dark you and your broken heart!" A singsong voice, a puff of pink smoke and a smell of a un-Tartarus smell, like billions of flowers had rained on them and there he was, Eros. The sneaky bastard with his "angel" wings and monstrous red eyes.

"Why is he even here? He's not even a full primodi!" Tartarus exclaimed.

"Because you need some love in your life, mister-I-will-always-be-single!" Cheekily the love god replied.

"I-" Tartarus did not have time to finish what he said because dirty seawater splashed him in the face.

"Look who came, late as usual!" Nyx scorned as the seawater wove into a shape, and then the seawater dropped on the floor and evaporated or bounced and splashed on the primodori when it touched the floor.

Smoke covered the area and where the water was there was a man with a pure white beard, tanned skin and a huge ego.

"Show off!" hissed Tartarus, glaring at Pontus.

"Jerk!" cried Nyx as she was drenched in seaweed.

"I am so going to kill you!" snapped a-now-drenched-with-water Erebus, who dragged the o in so.

"Hummm, better than last time!" complimented a dry love god.

"Thank you all!" Eros received glares from the drenched Primodori.

"Anyway, are we going to start the council?"

**-# Ebola and Cancer can go to hell-**


	3. Best Family Reunion

**Do I have grey hair and wrote the Tres Navarre, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, Kane Chronicles or the new Magnus Chase series?**

**NO**

**#Leo to swag to die (Don't know why I do the hash tag thing.)**

**PERCY**-

"Mom, get off, me your killing me!" wined Percy

"You killed me first!" Sally cried  
>-5 minutes ago-<br>Just a few moments ago Percy Jackson, and his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase were attending the space outside Sally's apartment, unsure what to say to her. The bell had been rung to many times, Percy was staring to wonder if Sally was there.

"Are you okay Seaweed Brain?" Scrunching her cute eyebrows, gentling grabbing Percy's arm and caressing it softly.

"Yes," Percy paused and then sighed "No, ever since Tartarus I don't feel the same"

"Me neither" Annabeth pulled Percy into a kiss, savoring his lips, clutching his shirt and bumping their noses

"Wow, best kiss, ye-" Percy stopped halfway as the door swiftly opened reveling a depressed looking woman, still wearing a nightgown **(A/N: I don't know what she sleeps in, I bet Mr Blofis does…)**  
>Sally launched herself on Percy and grabbed him, never wanting to let go. Her sent was dirty and sweaty, as if she had not had a bath for ages. Her normal hair was replaced by mousy and graying hair, that shot out as if Zeus had given her a small shock.<br>-Present-  
>"Mom, get off, me your killing me!" wined Percy<p>

"You killed me first!" Sally cried

"Mom...let go...can't...breath!" Annabeth chuckled as Percy rasped these words

"Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus and saviour of the gods is killed by a hug!" Joked Annabeth

Sally, after 5 minutes of crying and sobbing, got herself together and slapped Percy in the face.

"THAT WAS FOR ABANDONING ME FOR A YEAR PERCY, A YEAR! IF YOU ARE STAYING HERE YOU ARE SO GROUNDED YOUNG MAN!" Sally's temper bar was broke.

Percy gave Sally the seal/puppy look.

"DO NOT EVEN GIVE ME THAT FACE!" Annabeth tried not to look at Percy's absurd reaction his poutiness was getting better. Sally cooled down and realised what her son was doing.

Sally was not famous for having a huge temper, just short bursts of them. She looked at Annabeth, she weekly smiled. That was it.

"HAHAHAHA! LOOK AT HIM!" Sally cried, all her bones in her body shook. Gods, she missed this. She and Annabeth had a laughing fit, rolling on the floor while crying their heads off.

"I don't get this, first you hug me, then cry, then slap me and then just laugh at me!" whined Percy

**Sally**-

Sally thought to herself, if it hadn't been for his eye color or her mother's instinct, she wouldn't have recognized him. He had grown a foot taller since she had seen him last. His shoulders were a little broader, and he looked leaner and more muscled. His hair was short and choppy, like someone forced him to cut it with a knife himself and he had done the job badly.

"I know, he's grown" said Annabeth as if she read her thoughts.

"But he's still my baby boy" cooed the mother.

"Mom..your embarrassing me!" Percy wined again

"Shut up seaweed brain!" Annabeth said smiling, softly whacking him on the head with her left hand, "Can we come in Sally?"

"Of course!" she replied, opening the door fully and letting the lovebirds come in.  
>-1 hour later-<br>"And that's when we defeated Gaia" whispered the couple in unison, holding each other's hand.

Sally, if she would ever meet the Fates, would punch the living daylights out of them; nobody deserved this fate, especially her son and his girlfriend. Tartarus. _Fricking_ Tartarus, the realm and the primodorial. Was what they had to face. Both their sprits shattered into pieces and reconstructed into a broken sprit. At least they had each other to mend themselves.

They had also told her of the others, Sally remembered Nico who came a year before battle of Manhattan. They had never met so Sally asked Percy questions about him. It seemed like that Nico was a mysterious boy, nobody knew about him because he would scare them before they could ask him a question.  
>Then there were the Romans, Frank, Hazel and Reyna who Percy spent time with. Annabeth told them that they already met Reyna in the quest for the Golden Fleece in Circes spa. Sally was quite amazed that Frank was a long lost family of Percy but she was then more surprised that he could change form. Hazel's story was the weirdest of the other Romans; she had come back from the dead and didn't get smote <strong>(AN Plural for smite)** for that. Sally also wanted to thank Hazel for being a mother to Percy when she or Annabeth were there.

Then was Jason, Piper and Leo, Sally had met Thalia and she never mentioned anything of a younger brother, maybe she was ashamed that she lost her brother to Hera. The marriage goddess was always messing with people's lives. Jason's girlfriend Piper seemed like a nice girl. Sally then got excited that Pipers dad was Tristan Mclean (A/N I've spelt the last name wrong haven't I?) and she started talking about his movies. Percy and Annabeth then told her about Leo, Percy told her about Leo meeting Calypso and Annabeth told her about his sacrifice to obliterate the Earth Primodorial. The duo seemed sad about his death. To cheer them up Sally promised to make blue biscuits.

"Just wait until Paul comes back! He's been doing the chores and cooking since you were gone, he'll be glad that I'm back to normal!" Speak of the devil, the door opened.

"Honey I'm home!" Paul cried.

"Quickly hide!" Sally told the couple.

Sally smiled and ran to him hugging him and kissing him on the lips.

"Eww.." Percy shivered

"You don't say that when I kiss you." Annabeth replied.

"That's different"

"No it isn't"

"How?"

"You just think it's different"

"You aren't familiar that your mom's eating Paul's face"

Percy pokes his head up, "Yep, he's eating Sally's face, gross!" Percy pretends to throw up

"Sally, we haven't done that in ages, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm more than okay!"

"What?"

"You can come up now!" Percy hears this and pokes his head up, Annabeth follows.

"What?" Paul whispered, taking steps back.

"Errr...hi?" The green eyed teen replied awkwardly.

Paul froze.

"P..p..percy, is..that..you?" Pauls eyes looked like drachmas. Now Percy looked at him properly for about a year, Percy noticed that his disappearance was also affecting Paul. His eyes still had kindness in them but had a hint of weariness and he was starting to lose his hair.

"Yeah.." Percy slowly replied, "It's me alright, you haven't gone nuts"

Paul fainted.

**OKAY! SO MUCH FOR A FAMILY REUNION.**  
><strong>NOW ANAPOLOGY FROM ME, MY INTERNET WAS FAILING SO I COULDN'T UPLOAD IT SOONER.<strong>

**SPECIAL MESSAGE TO UNKNOWNBLACKHAND**  
><strong>YAY! +1000 WORDS! ARE YOU PROUD OF ME!?<strong>


	4. Leo and Calypso

**I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN OR DISNEY...YET**

**SO MUCH FLUFF!**

**LEO**

Leo still had the physician's cure aftertaste, great a hint of _huevo podrido_ and a serving of _muerte_. _Whatever_, Leo thought to himself; he had the most beautiful girl in the world wrapping her arms around him as they rode somewhere with Festus creaking in Morse code, SNOG HER.

"I could die like this." Leo mumbles.

"But that would leave me heartbroken, hero," Calypso replies, laying her chin on Leo's shoulder, kissing him on the cheek. "I thought you were going show me the world..."

"Course I am, sunshine, but to win that trip," Leo smirked at her, "I need a proper kiss."

Calypso laughed and then kissed him fully on the lips quickly. "There, hero, are you happy?"

"How about a longer kiss..."

"Don't push your luck" the couple both laughed while Festus creaked in happiness.

"Hey, I pushed a lot of luck to get here, I actually captured luck."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, when the Argo II was in Olympia, we met with the victory goddess."

"Let me guess, did you annoy her?"

"Yep, I promoted Adidas shoes." Calypso laughed and blushed when she saw Leo staring at her.

"Was he there?" Calypso said bitterly. _She means Percy!_ Leo thought.

"Do you still like him? Because I could step away from you and let you have a shot, although he's taken, at Per-" Calypso slapped Leo in the face. **(A/N not pleasant... leaves a bad bruise if there was any force!)**

**"**LEO VALDEZ! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU NOT PERCY JACKSON! I...FRECKING...LOVE...YOU!**" **

**"**What? What did you say?**"**Leo quickly mumbles, turning around letting Festus drive himself. Instead of Calypso repeating what she cried to half of the world, she hugged Leo tightly and cried.

"After three millennia **(A/N feel free to correct me)** of heartbreak, you, Leo Valdez, are the only one who came back for me! Why? You could have lived a normal life than sacrificing yourself to find me?" the nymph sobbed even more.

"Calypso, I was meant to die in the prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

_Damm it Valdez! You haven't told her about this!_

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,

To storm or fire the world must fall,

An oath to keep with a final breath,

Foes bear the doors of death." Leo recited. "I was one of the seven demigods, Calypso."

"The winds told me that you swore on the Styx that you would come back for me when you first left."

"And when I net Nike, she told four of us, me, Percy" Calypso face darkened "and Hazel and Frank that one of us would die. I was the fire, Calypso. I died."

"You are a ghost?"

"No, when I went to Athens, we got something called the physicians' cure; it would resurrect anybody from the dead. Like me, bad boy supreme, Leo Valdez"

Calypso looked shocked but took it in, to change the subject she asked, "What's the world like?"

"Amazing, horrible, full of monsters, full of exotic countries and full of mortals"

"Can you tell it in more detail? For example, tell me everything?"

"Err, that might take me about, let's say, my life span? Yep, that probably figures. Why don't we just explore?"

"Err...Yeep?" Calypso replied, trying to pronounce the word.

"Sunshine, it's spelt "y-e-p" just one "e" not two, you make it rhyme to "jeep"."

"What's a jeep?"

"A car."

"What's a car?"

"Something that moves and needs filling every 4 miles."

"Filling with what?" This time Leo was sure she knew the answer, it was the smell in-font of her.

"Smell me, you'll find the answer..."

Calypso sniffed Leo's grease and oil sent.

"You smell of oil and-" Calypso sniffed more.

"EWWWWW! LEO, TAKE A BATH!" Leo's face flushed in embarrassment. He then had an idea.

"True, Festus! Dive and flip!" Leo shouted.

The dragon flew down into the sea in top speed and flipped over, making Leo and Calypso fall into the water.

"LEO!" Calypso screamed thrashing and trying to stay afloat.

"What?" Leo plainly said, as if he had done nothing wrong.

"I'M SO COLD!" Calypso was right; she was shivering.

"Here," Leo hugged Calypso, his hand heating the water, making it warm.

"Can we get back on him?"

"Festus conseguirle oxidado pero aquí!" **(A/N: That means "Festus get your rusty but here!")**

Festus's red eyes locked at the water, his nose flaring and his wings mesmerizingly flapping up and down. The wings froze and the dragon fell face-first.

_Splash!_

The water wobbled until there was a blur of bronze below the couple and scooped them up, its internal heating systems already drying Leo and Calypso, although Leo was already dry thanks to his pyrokinesis.

"Do I smell better?" Calypso sniffed him again.

"You need soap!"

"Do you want another bath?" Leo had won.

"NO!"

"That's my girl," Leo smirked. "Now, It's nearly midnight, so we need to land on an island for a night, Festus can't be turned on for all day, is balance systems go haywire and he could explode!"

-1 Hour Later-

"Sunshine, look over there!" Leo cried. There was an overgrown island on the horizon, its trees growing tall as a god in their true length, Leo or Calypso could not see any sand from their view.

Luckily, Festus was not designed to land like a helicopter, so the dragon grabbed the nearby trees and crushed them with its reinforced celestial bronze claws, scaring the heck out of the animals around them and causing an small fire that Festus quickly stomped on, which meant the dragon swiftly moved and the riders fell.

"OW!" Leo and Calypso cried in sync as they fell on a tree trunk.

The dragon creaked and cracked.

"Fine, enviro-dragon, you saved the forest from a fire you started! Now Sunshine, could you stay here with Festus while I, Supreme Commander of what was the Argo II, find somewhere to stay!" Calypso just blushed as Leo ran off.

-10 minutes later-

Calypso was still asking yes or no questions about Leo when he came back, his hair tousled and his shirt, well it was gone.

Calypso looked at his bare torso, it was scared with all the battles he had been in, but he was more defined; as if he had worked out since they last met. "Noting to comment on..."

Leo cocked his eyebrow. "I went crazy at the thought of fixing Festus so I spent a month in the bottom deck of the Argo II making Festus' body, come on, I've gotten defined over the time!"

"Fine, a bit to comment on..."

Leo smiled, "Come on you two, I've found a cave for us to sleep in."

-10 minutes later-

"This looks like my cave, only bigger, older and crystal-less."

"It will do, it reminds me of the time you threw all those pots at me... Which remind me, there's a Disney song about you liking me.."

"Please explain what "Disney" is hero." Calypso asked.

"Just listen..."

**(A/N IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO THIS, STOP READING AND REVIEW!)**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That's ancient history, been there, done that!<em>

Calypso smiled as Leo stood up got a flower outside the cave and gave it to her. Then he sang awfully to the music:

_Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>We know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of!_

Leo pointed at himself and then took out a piece of paper and mouthed "Sing it"

**No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<strong>

Leo looked flabergastered for a second and Calypso blushed. Leo than sung it pretending to swoon and circled around her

_You swoon, you sigh  
>why deny it, uh-oh<em>

Calypso then giggled even more and sung the lines as she walked forward to Leo tracing her finger down Leo's chest, stopping at his belly-button.

**It's too cliche  
>I won't say I'm in love<strong>

Calypso then blushed even more and walked backwards, until she reached Festus who was beeping.

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Oh**

Leo then spun around and walked forward:

_You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, we're not buying  
>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When ya gonna own up<br>That ya got, got, got it bad_

Calypso then moved away from Leo diagonally

** No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<strong>

Leo saw Calypso grin

_Give up, give in  
>Check the grin you're in love<em>

Calypso smiled and continued

**This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love<strong>

Leo moved towards her

_You're doin' flips read our lips  
>You're in love<em>

Calypso moved backwards

**_You're way off base  
>I won't say it<em>**

Leo moved a foot towards her

_She won't say she's in love_

Calypso sat on the rock

**Get off my case  
>I won't say it<strong>

Leo leaned towards her

_Girl, don't be proud  
>It's O.K. you're in love<em>

Calypso closed the space between their lips slowly

**At least out loud,  
>I won't say I'm in love<strong>

Their lips met.

**AHHH! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! AND SO MUCH FLUFF!**

**OKAY, CONTEST TIME!**

**GIVE ME A PRIECIOUS METAL AND GREEKIFY/ROMANFY IT, LIKE CELESTIAL BRONZE AND IMPERIAL GOLD!**

**PM THIS TO ME AND THE WINNER GETS THEIR CHARACTER IN THE STORY….**

**CALEO FOR THE WIN!**

**REVIEWS I NEED THEM TO LIVE!**

**PEN OUT!**


	5. UM, OKAY?

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't own this<br>No way! No way!  
>Rick Riordan does!<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I only own the plot<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you know that<br>No way! No way!  
>I know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want you to review and fav this!<strong>

The forge dripped with sweat and tiredness, as the Forgemaster banged his hammer into the metal, his arms acing and tensing.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

He remembered the last time he saw the sunlight.

_The Mistress, she sent me here, I must fulfil my job or she will punish me._

He remembered the last time he saw his family.

_As if I had one._

He remembered all the orphanages.

_Woodvalley-Everyboby had to fight for food_

_Bright Hill-Bullies everywhere_

_St. Burgos-Made him worship god 24/7_

_Mr Montey's-The staff were __**abusive**_

_Lost and Found-Treated like scum_

He was always different, no matter, if he tried to run to the normal finish, it would move tenfold the speed in front of him and then the race reset itself, every single time he moved. Nobody noticed him go. Nobody noticed him at all.

A tear ran down his cheek reaching to his iron collar, it then slipped down to his bare chest, mixing with the sweat that dripped onto the floor.

He had always been scared of fire and even more scared when they branded him with a symbol on his girl. He never got time to know what it was. The scar still burned, as if a monster was carefully scraping his back, micrometer by micrometer applying lava after it had finished.

The Mistress had made clear that he needed to finish this in a fortnight or he would suffer. He hated his talent in forge works and now loathed it even more as this landed him here.

Bang!

Her sword needed to be done.

Bang!

Nothing else mattered.

The metal was hard to shape, its structure made it indestructible and adding magic to it would make it a weapon fit for a god.

The mistress was a god.

Bang!

She stole him in a flash, he didn't have time to fight back.

The mistress was crazy.

All she talked about was some stone.

Bang!

The telekhines never talked to him, they just sneered at him when he worked, and they would sometimes play a prank on him, after he had worked for a solid twenty hours, by throwing hot chucks of coal at him as he lay down on the floor to sleep.

Bang!

Sparks flew and landed on his chest.

Bang!

"That will be enough my dear, you can now take your rest" He turned around, there she was, The Mistress.

Rotten black hair flowed down to her feet, tying in a knot at the hips. Her feverish yellow skin was wrinkled and withered her dress dark and complex. She was disgusting alright.

"Is the sword done forgemaster?"

The forgemaster did not reply.

"Please answer me, my child."

The forgemaster rasped "Nearly done, my Mistress"

"But the telekhines say that you haven't even finished…."

"I promise you, Mistress it will be done."

The Mistress looked at him.

"LIAR!"

She reached to her side and took out a whip. She hit it on the floor.

Crack!

"You lie forgemaster..."

"No...please..."

"PLEASE WHAT?" The mistress hit him.

"Ahhhh!" The forgemaster cried in agony, his flesh was torn apart by the whip, poison entered his skin, burning like acid and eating him.

"We had a deal!"

Crack!

-LEO-

Leo woke up. There was a thunderstorm cooking outside the cave and it was starting to get cold. He slowly untangled himself from the arms and legs of Calypso. Poor girl, she now smelt like him. He then kissed her on the forehead and looked at her. _Damm, she is hot!_ Leo then opened the supplies Calypso had brought. A blanket, some food, a bigger blanket, a knife and a kaleidoscopic crystal.

Leo dug into his tool belt and took out two metal camping poles. He then got his hammer out and forced them into the top corners of the cave entrance. Taking out the bigger blanket he attached it to the poles, making a temporary blanket-door. He then woke up Festus to tell him to shift a bit so his tail would be inside and dry.

Calypso woke up and groggily said "Leo, what is going on?"

"So, sleeping beauty finally woke up."

"Is that a reference because I do not get it."

"I'll tell you later sunshine, I was just doing minor adjustments to the cave."

"Why? We are going."

"No, Festus is a bit tired after he flew for a long time, so when he's better, let's say, in two days we can fly again."

Leo handed Calypso an apple.

"Here, eat this, you look starved."

Calypso slowly ate the apple as Leo sat beside her.

"Where should we go?" Leo mumbled.

"Why don't we go to camp? Your friends must be missing you."

"Hmm...They would kill me for "faking" my death and you would meet Percy."

"Leo what have we said before."

"No, I know that you like me, not him. I'm just worried that he might attack you, he said you cursed him and Annabeth."

"The arai are not supposed-"Calypso paused. "They were in Tartarus?"

"Yes."

"Leo..."

"It's fine, you were bitter and you had no-one, until I came!" Leo winked at her.

"Come on, it's still early, let's get back to sleep"

Leo cuddled Calypso and kissed her.

Calypso kissed him back.

_Urges._

_Stupid teenage urges._

_Get out of my head._

"Leo..." Calypso groaned as they kissed.

"Yeah..." Leo moaned as their bodies touched.

"I want...I want you"

"Same here..." Leo grinded into Calypso. She moaned.

Leo took off Calypso's shirt revealing an lacy bra

Festus creaked and sent a holographic image of Coach Hedge, like Buford did.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, CUPCAKES!"

Leo and Calypso jumped away, embarrassed that they were going to...

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! TICKED YOU! They are both 15 so don't expect them to be woo-hooing yet**

**I live for the reviews, reviews, reviews!  
>I live for the favourites-ites!<br>Live for the favourites-ites!  
>Live for the way that you follow and read at me!<br>The reviews, reviews, reviews****!**


	6. The Nightmare

**I AM SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPLOADED FOR A LONG TIME; THIS IS BECAUSE I CONVINCED MYSELF THAT I NEED TO TAKE MORE CARE ON MY STORY...**

**I DON'T OWN THIS...BUT ENJOY!**

Creak!

The door leading to the now empty room of a teen opened as he slipped into the door right next to his, Annabeth's temporary room, which Sally quickly lent to Annabeth so that Percy and Annabeth would not "Mingle". _Whatever mom, _Percy thought. He slyly opened the door revealing a huge for-two-sized-sleeping bag with a messy splodge of blond hair at the top. Annabeth was sleeping peacefully, Percy now felt guilty that he was going to wake her up.

"Annabeth." He whispered.

"Annabeth!" He repeated.

The blond was asleep; Percy tried again, only louder this time.

"ANNABETH!"

Swifter than Taylor Swift **(A/N Sorry! Had to make a reference!)**, Annabeth pulled down the zip roughly, opening the bag form inside, turned around, grabbed her sword and tackled Percy until he was on his knees with the weapons sharp edge resting on Percy's neck.

"Percy! What in the name of Zeus!? What are you doing here?"

"Errr...couldn't sleep without you." Percy uttered.

Even in the darkness, the couple knew the other was blushing, as if Aphrodite told the fates to tie their strings together. Percy stood up and sighed.

"I'll go."

Annabeth grabbed Percy's sae green sock and beckoned him to sit next to her.

"Seaweed Brain, did I tell you to go?" She looked concerned, Percy just smirked.

"You want me to stay?" Percy raised his eyebrow. Annabeth playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Yes and no..." Percy pouted and asked why.

"What do you say that Wise Girl?" his shoulders slumped

"Sally's going to kill me if I say yes."

"Wouldn't Athena curse my mom?"

"Mabye..."

"And your dad come to New York with is plane and gun mom down?"

Annabeth laughed. Percy smiled. They then got closer and closer until...

They kissed. **(A/N SO MUCH FLUFF!)**

Their kiss was romantic and slow, their lips in sync with the others, Percy's body was limp and refused to move. Their breathing became heavy. Their thoughts jumbled. Then the urges came in. Somehow Percy Jackson could fight monsters bigger than him, but when fighting his urges he normally lost. So, the argument in his head went like this:

_Urges: Fuck her._

_Common sense: Eww!_

_Urges: You want to fuck her senceless._

_Common sense: No way!_

_Urges: Cum in her core_

_Common sense: Without protection!?_

_Urges: You don't care, you want her pleasure..._

_Common sense: I don't care!_

_Urges: _

_And that's why you're going take a good girl  
>I know you want it<br>I know you want it  
>I know you want it<br>You're a good girl_

_Common sense: Ah! Get out of my head_

_Urges: _

_Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
>And baby you can turn me on turn me on darlin'<br>Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb sexbomb  
>You can give it to me when I need to come along<br>Sexbomb sexbomb your're my sexbomb  
>And baby you can turn me on<em>

_Common sense: FINE! Going to ignore you!_

"Annabeth, can I sleep with you, I don't mean it like what you're thinking of, you know, just cuddling." Percy rambled on.

_Just cuddling_-Great work Percy Jackson!

**-****Annabeth****-**

Annabeth hated moments like this, she may be the daughter of wisdom, but when it came to boys the wisdom was like, _No! Not going to help you! _Damm Aphrodite! Her dad had given her the "Talk" when she was ten and it scared her to death. Then, after she had told him that she was dating Percy, she got a talk about how babies were or were not made.

"Fine." Annabeth opened the sleeping bag, revealing her in her pyjamas.

"Errr...I sleep in my boxers."

"Don't you wear pyjamas?"

"No, they are _very_ uncomfortable. Um...are you going to turn around?"

Annabeth blushed.

Percy slipped of his shirt, revealing a six pack and broad shoulders. He then took of his pants to show is tight blue underwear to the room. Annabeth eyes widened, her dad warned her to be quote on quote "_Careful_" when she was sleeping on the same bed as Percy.

_Annabeth Chase, stop staring at him! _She thought.

"Hope Athena doesn't curse me or anything..." Percy said to himself. He climbed in, Seaweed Brian style, so they lay laterally face to face.

"So..."

"So..."

They were very close; Annabeth's nose could feel Percy's smell of the sea. She looked up; she saw green, caring and soft eyes looking down at her. She could stay like this forever, nearly naked and cuddling her love of her life. Her legs causally wrapped around his, her hands wanting to grab his torso while their body heat bouncing back and forth between their bodies. Her arms rebelled against her and felt Percy's chest, then the silence of the night lulabied them to sleep.

**-****Percy****-**

They were falling. Again. Into the dark hole that was Tartarus. Percy saw Annabeth cry as they fell towards the pit of doom. They tied to link together, but a force pushed them away separating them for good. Percy cried out her name. He hated to imagine Arachine killing her, sucking her soul slowly, savouring her pleads and cries. Or if she survived the spider that she would face legions of aria alone. Percy saw her walking through Tartarus, blind, deaf and dumb, suffering fatal wounds to be eaten by the empousi and left as a carcass, rotting eternally in the hell below hell.

But it was different.

For a long time he had not had a vision, what did the gods want now?

Percy landed on a, what it seemed like transparent force-field surrounding a circular Greek styled city made of quartz and wood with hundreds of ballista on the surrounding the city, facing outwards. There was an explosion and a wave of blue went through the force field, reminding the monsters the force-field. Percy thought, if Annabeth was here she could have said that, it was enchanted, probably summoned by a Hecate child. He saw millions of shadow like creatures banging on the fields, trying their hardest to crack the defences. There was no hope for them. The ballistae were shooting bronze, no celestial bronze mace balls. One shot up reaching to the force-field, passing through without an effort and splitting into shards and then flying to a horde of monsters, obliterating them completely.

Percy could hear monsters ear-piercing cry that would definitely shatter glass, he could spot a legion of drakon, their scales all dark and shadow-like. Huge phoenixes swirled up in the sky, grabbing, damaging or burning the defences. Even they could not go through the force-field.

The scene then changed into an interior of a building, it was coloured with white, green, black, yellow, grey, red, brown and blue. There was stone throne in the middle with an old man; below him were, Percy guessed, his advisors who were all dressed in white.

"King Castor, we beg you! Our patron has gone into a slumber and he cannot protect us from the wrath of his children. They will destroy us!" One of the elder looking advisors said.

"We need to evacuate!" another cried.

"We need to fight!" The advisor reminded him of Ares.

"We need to-"

"NEED IS A STRONG WORD..." a booming voice spoke. " PUNY ANIMALS! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE IN THE SAME PLACE AS WE LIVE." The earth rumbled.

The king, whose name Percy didn't catch stood up and shouted at the voice, pointing at the ceiling, "Earth-mother go back to making trees, our fortress is impenetrable! You stand no match to us! We have defeated you once! Our city will flourish!"

"BUT I'M NOT ALONE." The voice boomed back.

Percy's vision went dark. He heard screams, lots of them, but it was not the monsters, it was screams form the city. A huge blood chilling scream was now heard by all, Percy heard cracklings of fire then more screaming.

The earth goddess cried again with someone or something else, "YOU MORTALS WILL NEVER SURVIVE! YOU DESERVE NOT TO LIVE IN OUR PREASENCE! BEGONE HUMANKIND!"

Percy woke up.

**-****Annabeth****-**

Into the dark hole they went. Another nightmare they had to suffer. She repeated her cry as they fell towards Tartarus. A powerful force pushed them away like the wind blowing a leaf away from its branch in the autumn. They Percy cried out her name. She landed on the land, breaking both her legs. She crawled to the corner as her ears picked up a sound of in insect, slowly approaching her. This was the end. A swarm of spiders circle around her. A huge shadow hung above her. Suddenly, two long fangs into her, then cocooning her in silk. Arachine killed her, sucking her soul slowly; savouring her muffled pleads and cries. Visions of Percy, drowning in the Cocytus in his sorrows, or he survived the sorrow that he would bleed to death on the shore. Maybe he would survive and be ripped apart by Keli and her group of demons.

With her final sigh her dream-self died.

Annabeth woke up in an unfamiliar place, a bed in a windowless, limestone house in the edge of an unfamiliar Greek styled city.

She looked outside the window and darkness.

_Where in the name of Athena am I?_

Outside the city looked like it was under siege, _correction, _it was under siege, ballista and thousands of soldiers in armor were the outskirts, positioned on the city walls, preparing to fight what was outwards. The sky was turning black and misty as Nyx covered her cloak on the world. She heard cries of monsters outside the walls. There was an explosion outside and then a wave of blue slowly passed over the city.

_A force field! It's probably summoned by a Hecate child!_

The battle now began. The ballistae were loaded and shooting celestial bronze balls. One shot up reaching to the force-field, passing through without an effort and splitting into shards, landing on whatever was underneath.

She was suddenly interrupted by the banging on the door. Annabeth rushed to the door and opened it. There stood a man dressed in white with an half sad, half happy smile on his face. Her body quickly wrapped her hands around the man. Annabeth now understood that she only inhabited the person's vision, for she had no control.

"Christopher!" she cries**. (A/N it's not her that said it but, I don't want things to get complicated...)**

"I'm here!" Christopher said.

"I..is our city vulnerable? Will the ancient ones destroy us?"

"I... don't know."

"You must know! The king must have told you!"

"Please, love, we will defeat her...I hope."

"Our patron has left us!"

Christopher growled "He has not left us; he was _forced_ to leave us."

More booms on the city walls.

"Don't leave my side."

"I will never!"

"Even in death?"

"Yes, even if I die, I will find a way to get to you."

"What if you can't?"

"Hush, my love, let go of those thoughts, but if this is the end..." Christopher reached under his robe and took out a pendant of pure gold. "Part of my soul will be in there, so break it in two if I die."

Annabeth could hear the caws of phoenixes that either were attacking or defending the city. Then a familiar voice boomed at every citizen of the city.

"NEED IS A STRONG WORD..." the voice spoke. " PUNY ANIMALS! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE IN THE SAME PLACE AS WE LIVE." Then the earth rumbled.

_Gaea!_

In the chaos a voice could be heard from the city, "Earth-mother go back to making trees, our fortress is impenetrable! You stand no match to us! We have defeated you once! Our city will flourish!"

"BUT I'M NOT ALONE." Gaea boomed back.

Annabeth looked outside. The shield fell down. There were blood chilling screams; all the ballista and soldiers defending were burning alive, their bodies distorted by the burning. The walls cracked and hordes of monsters broke through, wrecking havoc to the city. Harpies were tearing the throats of all. Manticores were viciously destroying anything it saw fit. Vampires, which Annabeth knew as Lamia were rounding up children and sucking their souls. Seven huge figures stood outside the city, their faces hidden by the night.

"YOU MORTALS WILL NEVER SURVIVE! YOU DESERVE NOT TO LIVE IN OUR PREASENCE! BEGONE HUMANKIND!"

Annabeth woke up.

**WOW PEN, YOU OUTDID YOURSELF, IT TURNED SO DARK…**

**IF YOU WON'T REVIEW AND FOLLOW, LISTEN TO THIS….IT'll HELP'S YOU REVIEW…..**

**I'll say it one last time for you  
>Then you really have to review<br>Following is the only thing that's right  
>In what you're going to do<strong>


	7. SORRY!

**AN**

**I'M SOOOO SORRY, I HAD A TON OF HOMEWORK TO DO SO I COULD NOT UPDATE, I STILL HAVE A LOT TO FINISH...**

**IF YOU WANT TO, COMPLAIN AT MY TEACHERS.**

**PEN OUT!**

***POOF***


	8. Nico

**I will say again, I am sooooo sorry!**

**ENJOY!**

"AHHHHH!"

Nico fell of his bed.

Nico landed on Will.

Nico was fucked, simple as that.

_Damm you Solace!_

**-45 hours ago-Will's POV-**

Will Solace was partly relieved, partly disappointed when Nico went off to talk to Percy and Annabeth. He didn't know why. He didn't want to know why. Maybe Nico would spare him and gorge out his eyes out of its sockets instead of killing him. There was hardly anything he knew about the son of Hades, except his ADDS, Ante Disappearing Disorder Symptom that he kindly made up on the spot. Perhaps he would ask one of the Aphrodite campers if their mother was forcing the Fates of weaving a complex life for him because over the years of getting to know about everyone in camp in, for example, the infirmary Nico di Angelo was always the kid in the corner at school, not wanting attention but still watching everyone else. Nobody knew him properly, so there were rumors Nico but Will Solace had to take it up a notch and _properly_ find out about him. Probably a big mistake. The kid looked like he would throw anyone to Tartarus if they asked him what his favourate colour was.

The son of Apollo looked down at his feet. One foot was tapping incessantly. The other was stationary on the grass, his fill weight on it. _Well done foot!_ Now he could keep a proper beat. That was just _great_. He forced his leg to be still, but they said, _No! Don't feel like it today!_. It was all he could do to stop his knees from knocking together. The rumors were, from some followers of Octavian, the no-good-psychopathic freak son of Apollo, that he had sent a legionary to arrest him, Reyna and Coach, the legionary got sucked into the ground and turned into and ghost. When he heard that, which was a few hours ago in the dining pavilion, he could not believe what they were saying. Sadly they had proof that Nico may have done this. First, he could summon or banish the dead. Secondly, he had hid his emotions for far too long, he was going to burst soon. Thirdly, Will personally heard Nico saying "Some people cannot be saved" or something like that. Frankly, Nico di Angelo terrified him. He feared Nico's powers. His father was about healing, giving life and saving people from near death. Nico's farther was about the dying, taking life and the force pulling the near death people into his realm. Nevertheless, he was interested in Nico even more; the more people hated him, the stronger he may be.

The blonde crossed his arms and gave an I-am-going-to-kill-you-unless-you-get-your-but-here-now though that didn't help with the fear. He would ask him about this soon. It made much sense crossing his arms. He need to be unafraid of Nico or he may shut him out. He remembered that he'd seen Nico in action on the battlefield. He had managed to off six of the dog-men even in his weakened state. The son of Hades had fought like a madman. Will wondered what if he was pissed, full of power and surrounded be skeletons what chance a horde of monsters stood.

There were so many dam questions to ask about him, like, did he have a mother he never visits, or how much pain he had been through in the quest.

_Damm questions!_

What about his last check up? When was he going to lose his pale skin? How much did he eat? Did he eat at all? Did he cut himself? Did he have any muscles?

_Whoa! Will Solace! Get the creepy thoughts out of my head._

Then the burial rites, everyone lost someone they knew, but Nico Looked like he was dam familiar with death.

_Solace he probably spent a long time in the underworld! _

He had looked even more powerful, sending off the dead to Elysium, as though it was what he'd been called to all his life.

_Klutz!_

Will felt so dumb. He _was_ the son of the Lord of the Dead, after all.

Will Solace's I'm-waiting face breaks into a bright smile as Nico approaches.

"So you do keep your promises."

"I did promise you."

"Follow me Death Breath."

"Really?"

"Call me Sunshine if you want to."

"Okay, sunshine! How many days?"

"Three."

"Three days huh? What sort of torture, sorry, treatment do you have in store for me?" Nico suspiciously asked Will as the tall figure opened doorway to the infirmary.

"I don't know about torture, but don't think I won't hesitate to throw you out into the sunniest day and give you back that healthy complexion you once had. Three days, no powers, no moving about; doctor's orders."

"I can't stand three days in the infirmary!"

"What did I say?"

"Something orders?"

"DOCTORS ORDERS, Nico!"

Nico absent-mindedly rubs at the back of his head, then winces.

"Don't touch that I'll heal it."

"What are you going to do? Poke it and it disappears?"

"Yes." Will quickly mutters a hymn to his dad and touched his wound. It healed up, leaving a small scar.

"And if you are going to make me stand for even a second, I will kill you."

Will laughed.

"Shut up, shadow boy. I think a bit of sunshine will do you a world of good."

Will told Nico to sit down

Nico reluctantly obeys, which is how he found himself sitting up in a comfortable blue hospital bed, with a yellow blanket laying on the bottom, and answering Will's questions.

"Date of last vaccine."

"Why do you need to know the date of my last vaccine?"

"I'm a doctor."

"And?"

"Because it's logic, now answer it or I'll get Lou Ellen to turn you into a pig!"

Will's at the desk across the room, probably writing Nico's responses and making a horribly annoying flapping sound with his stupid flip-flops.

"Could you stop doing that?"

Will then took the flip-flops off. "Fine, but my feet smell."

Nico glared at him "I could already smell the feet, you were wearing sandals."

Will remembers he's doing a check up and said, "Anyway, I need your medical history, or as much of it as you can recall. Doctors orders."

Will hardly looked serious at all so Nico just yawns and gives an answer.

**-Nico POV-**

"They gave Bianca and me one of those nose vaccinations when we were enrolled at Westover Hall. About four years ago." He sinks into his pillows and closes his eyes, he bet this bed came from the Hypnos cabin because he was sure drowsy. He'll probably fall asleep soon.

Will jots the information down and moves on to the next question. "Date of birth?"

"December 26th, 1928."

Will raises his eyebrow. Nico glares. "What?"

"Liar."

Nico galres at him again.

"I don't lie."

"You look 14."

"And?"

"Prove to me that you're-"

"Fine, I swear on the River Styx that I am over 85 years old!"

Thunder rumbled.

Nico paused, he wasn't dead.

"See-" Nico was interrupted by freaked out Will Solace.

"What?" Nico asked.

Will did not reply, he just pulled out a notepad and scribbled down something. He then gave it to Nico.

"Watch these, you have missed out a lot Steve Rodgers!" The demigod "Steve Rodgers" saw a list of names that did not make any sense. He read them out in his mind.

_I love Lucy-what in the name of Hades is that?_

_Moon Landing-people landing on the moon?_

_Berlin Wall-why did Berlin need a wall? _

_Steve Jobs-I think he's dead._

_Pisco-what is that?_

_Thai Food-I've heard of that._

_Star Wars/Trek-sound boring _**(A/N: Scorn me if you want Treckies…)**

_Disney films-that's for kids!_

"What is this Solace?"

"A lot of things you missed out, Captain America!"

"I don't get the reference."

"Are you not a Marvelite?" **(A/N: It's what Marvel followers are called)**

"What on Hades is a "Marvelite"?"

"You have missed out _so _much"

"Because I spent half of my 85 plus years in the Lotus Casnio _and_ I was the one who did spying for you. That's why I've missed so much." Nico glared the blonde.

"Hey! I didn't know until today!" comes Will's response. Nico crosses his arms and glares at him again but hisses as the werewolf scratches burn. It feels like a drakon's bit his skin. If he lies still, doesn't move his muscles much, it turns into a tolerable burn, but without the adrenaline of battle they burn worse than drinking from the Phlegethon. Nico shivered at that thought.

"Any more questions, doctor?"

"Yes, one more. Percy told me that…erm…" Will looked at him awkwardly.

"Go on."

"That…erm..you…Tartarurs?"

Nico felt an icy hand over his heart. Tartarurs. Nico notices Will notices him tensing up.

"Alright, enough questions," Will quicky states, telling Nico to stand up. "Take off your shirt." "What? Why?" Nico asks tiredly, though he's so tired and so sore, he really can't find it in himself to put up much of a fight.

"I need to treat those gouges on your arm and chest. I know you're hiding them from me; I can feel them from here."Nico looks at him quizzically, "Medics instinct, Death Head."

"Would you stop calling me that?"

Nico quickly takes off his shirt and takes a good look at the gorges. Eww. It looked like that skin was flipped inside-out.

Will slowly studies the gorges, dabbing the wound to remove the pus, putting an think coat of green paste and reaching out to get bandages. Will puts the bandages on him. He shivers as Will's warm hands touch his bare arm. Will "Death head, you're one lucky bastard."

The gorges was already showing signs of improvement. The paste was doing its job, the acid burn mellowing into a dull ache – a pleasant dull ache.

Nico smiles, then his muscles hurt. _Lucky? Him?_ "Do you think someone's lucky who fell into Tartaru-" he says, only to be interrupted by the sad, I'm-so-sorry-that-something-happened- face. Will's caring eyes look at him in pity and his hands rub his shoulders.

"Get some sleep Death Head."

Will guides him back onto his pillows, a really comfortable arm supporting his back, and then treats the other arm. Nico submits to the pull of sleep.

**Let the nightmares begin…**

**If you bug me enough, I might tell you what happens in the next chapter…**

**PEN OUT**

***POOF***


	9. Nightmares-take 2

**ME NO RICK RIODAN. ME NO OWN THIS.**

**ENJOY.**

Nico opened his eyes.

The room was a tall wall with pillars of stone-ised **(A/N New word!)** god-like figures that stood on half of the pillar and held the other half, their carved faces, detailed and struggling expression; they stretched the span of the wall presenting propaganda of the Primodiorals being powerful over the gods.

Five people were situated in bark chairs their heads turned to a figure with red fiery armour that Nico recognised so well, the demon of hell below hell himself. Tartarus, in his full glory, sitting regally on is 20 feet seat in what seemed to be a conference around a long, polished circle of Ebony table with a glowing gem stuck in the middle. The gem glowed brightly and acted as thier only light source. Man, they _loved dark._ At the side of Tartarurs was a female figure dressed in black with a whip at her side. At the side of what Nico presumed Lady Nyx, was hooded man with two stygian ice daggers buried deep into the table with his back near the pillar with a squished god. In front of the daggers was a man with seaweed crown and a pure white beard, his watery, dirty feet were rested on the table. He then noticed that they had chairs made of skeletons of what he did not want to know.

"Get your feet off the table Pontus!" Tartarus said in anger.

"No thanks." Pontus replied smoothly.

Then, in the shadows was an angel like figure with red eyes and white wings.

_Not him._

_Eros._

There he sat, his feet also propped lazily on the table, chair tilted precariously backwards, and a look of sheer and utter boredom on his face.

_Why is he here?_

A couple of feet away from the side of the table was a Mahogany door, huge and full of pictures of Humans and gods alike getting thrown into Tartarurs and then into an void of nothing-ness.

_What was it?_

As the time drew near, Tartarus stood from his seat and with a clear, strong voice and scary voice, began the conference."I hereby call this meeting to order," he announced boldly, Nico saw a map of the world appear. "Our first order of business—"

"The oceans littered and humans need to be punished!" Pontus interrupted, abruptly standing from his seat and slamming both hands down on the table, hitting the map.

All the primodorials sighed.

The mahogany doors slowly opened as a skinny, deathlike woman entered the room, her dress navy blue and her hair untied. **(DISNEY REFERENCE!)**

"Well done, Pontus! Instead of using your brain cells, if you have any, you caused a volcanic earthquake near Russia!" A new silky, spidery voice said.

"I am sorry to interrupt your council, mother." She then said to Nyx.

"It is fine, my daughter, if you shut up this pain." Nyx replied slowly, her finger pointing at Pontus.

Eris strode forward towards Pontus.

"Yes, cousin?" The bearded man said, turning around to face his sister.

_SNAP._

There was a red mark on Pontus' left cheek.

"Will you shut up now?"Eris said. Pontus nodded, sinking back into his chair. "Good, now where's my chair?"

"Who invited you here?" Eros asked.

"I could ask you the same."

Eris clapped and a cloud of black smoke formed another skeleton bone chair, she pushed the chair forward and sat down, crossing her legs. There were now six around the table.

Tartarus shot a glare towards Eris, Eros and Pontus for the interruption before starting again. "Our first order of business," he repeated, "Is to determine the movement of our enemy before they even move, we need to be, not one, not two, not three but four steps ahead of them. Eris? Do you have any information?"

Eris nodded slowly. "I have amany **(A/N: Old word..)** information on movements that the mortals take. My aunt Gaia, knew the movements of the gods, she had forever been plotting against them. But her tactics, ideas, morals are gone with her.

Tartarus raided his eyebrows.

"I'll need to gather tactics of the gods for me to help you, uncle. I will be more than happy to do what you cannot do." Tartarurs gritted his teeth and clenched his hands in offended frustration at what she had just said.

"Do you have any information on the movements of the demigods then?" Eris tapped the table with her talon-like finger-nails and thought. "Well, I've recently received news that one of the Murmo was hunting a demigod she was assigned to but it escaped."

"Is this relevant?"

"No, my apologies, uncle."

"What is relevant then?"

"The Romans and Greeks, my sister Hermia saw for herself, have combined forces, that is why Gaia is dead."

The primodorials looked at her. Pontus and Eros looked at her normally, while the elder three grinned.

"Is there a problem?" Eris asked bitter-sweetly.

"HA HA HA HA!" Tartarus cried, his demented voice echoing across the halls. Nyx and Erebus just smiled creepily.

Eris did not think it was funny.

"My daughter, before Chaos fell to his slumber, he told us this "Nothing lasts forever" Now, I don't blame you for we were confused also. But we found out that what he said was the most important thing ever said. Say," Nyx waved her hand and a shadow figure of a human appeared. "This petty mortal died," She cut her hand through the shadow and the human figure was gone. "It would find its way to Hades."

Nyx waved both of her hands and summoned a picture of Hades, Nico knew it was Hades, it must have been, he knew every corner, road and tree there ever was. Nyx spoke again.

"There is a difference between body, soul and sprit, my daughter is that the soul and the spirit are connected, but separable. The body is the shell around the mortals. The soul is the essence of the mortals' being; it is who they are. The spirit is the aspect of humanity that that we also have. The main reason is, the soul and sprit can be separated. The souls are nothing without their sprits, sprits are the minds of the dead, the souls are the shells of the sprits and the souls are protected by sprits."

"I do not understand mother."

"The sprit never dies, it is both cleansed of what it was and flown up to the over world and pot in an empty soul. If the sprit has not been cleansed, then the mortal will be reborn."

"But we are talking about primodorials mother."

"I said we are solid and powerful sprits. When Prometheus made the humans, I warned him that he must keep the-"

"Wait."

Eris, Nyx and the others looked at Tartarus "There is an intruder."

Nico felt a shiver down his spine as the menacing figure looked at him.

"Nico Di Angelo, seems like I need to have a _word _with Hypnos. You do not belong here.

**One will rise**,

**Two will fall,**

**Three will raze,**

**Four will protect.**

BEGONE!"

He was falling.

Again.

Into the void.

Nico woke up.

**How good was this chapter? Go ahead and criticize if you need. But remember, the brave and the bold must be remembered.**

**Penjamin out.**


	10. Into the woods

**Sorry this took long. I spent half of my day on YouTube watching the PAN and Cinderella trailers...**

**I DON'T OWN THIS!**

**I'M GOING TO DO REPLIES, EVERY 10 CHAPTERS. ME DO SOMETHING NEW.**

**UnknownBlackHand**** chapter 8 . Nov 28 **

**Where is Unknown?**

I have written it. Your name has changed though….

**UnknownBlackHand**** chapter 9 . Nov 28 **

**You know, if you want more followers, I suggest that you lower the rating down to a: T. I think that this will be a wise choice because you don't have a whole lot of adult content.**

I have, THANKS!

**Guest chapter 7 . Nov 15 **

**Come on! Why aren't you uploading?**

I've uploaded three more..

**Mysticalxx**** chapter 8 . Nov 15 **

**Good one!**

THANKS!

**wolf113**** chapter 4 . Oct 30 **

**I LOVE THAT SONG! DUUUUDDDDEEEEE...**

Same!

**UnknownBlackHand**** chapter 4 . Oct 29 **

**I'm not too sure where this is going now.**

HAHA!

**UnknownBlackHand**** chapter 3 . Oct 26 **

**Good job on the 1000 words. There that didn't kill you.**

**Now be sure to do enough alternating so people don't forget about the Chaos and Unknown team! Now since you have it rated M, remember that you are free to use profanities and sexual content.**

**Go crazy my friend.**

**You so a very good job at description and the plot seems very interesting. Can't wait for more!**

Okay! But the rating is now T…..

**UnknownBlackHand**** chapter 2 . Oct 12 **

**Again, good start, but I'd recommend a minimum of 1000 words per chapter.**

Okay…

**UnknownBlackHand**** chapter 1 . Oct 4 **

**First!  
>Is this going to turn into our game? Sounds like fun.<strong>

The writer uploaded this, so he was first…..

**If you have further questions….PM ME!**

**ENJOY!**

The days felt like torture. Luckily, the nightmare that happened yesterday never repeated itself, Nico did not want to remember the face of Tartarus. Anyway, the daily schedule went like this, Will went in the infirmary before 9o'clock, and then went out. He came to look after others and Nico, changing all their bandages before lunch and checking on them at quarter past five and watching them go to sleep. Quite boring, to be frank.

He had the usual quick word with the other patients, but when Will came to talk to him, they would talk about a half a hour before Will noticed the time and rushed off. The Athena kid next to him knew something was on.

_Damm Athena kids!_

Because of his fame of transporting the Athena Parthenos and falling into Tartarurs alone being discovered, he had a lot of people he never knew trying to talk to him. Every single day. Luckily for him, they were always being shunned down by the Apollo medics, it was their job to do and it was their fault the Tartarurs thing spread. Will was now testing him for "Post Traumatic Encounter With Tartarurs".

_What in the name of Hades is that?_

Anyway, time had passed and it was almost time for Nico to be discharged, but the hours still got slower as he reached his discharge, as if Khrons was slowing time for him, saying "Ye shall not be discharged!" Nico smirked at that thought. Footsteps advanced towards him as a tall figure of Will Solace approached him; he had a pouty face as he sat down next to Nico.

"You can't go." Will sadly said.

Nico sighed "And who will stop me? I've done my three days!"

"Fine, but do talk to me in the dinning pavilion, be social." Nico just looked at him, got up and slowly walked to the shadows.

"Bye." Nico shadow travelled to his cabin.

"Nic-"

He didn't know why Will did not want him to go, he was fine now, his wounds were all scars now. He wondered why Will wanted him to stay.

_Maybe he likes-_

_Never mind Di Angelo! Just get some fresh air outside! _

Nico remembered the words Will said when he was detained from the infirmary. Best to follow them. He opened the door of the cabin and sneaked to the woods to get some fresh air, then turning back to his cabin to get his sword. He hadn't noticed that it was 2 o'clock, just before Capture The Flag happened, so there were monsters around, Thalia's tree was good at protecting camp, but when the Romans attacked, the tree decided that it would move a lot so it wouldn't get squished by the onagers. Half of the woods were plentiful of monsters now. But Nico ran to the woods.

**-Will-**

Will wanted to ask more questions to Nico, but every time he asked him, Nico would twist his words so _he _was the one answering personal questions.

_Old habits die hard._

Nico still was shutting himself out and to confirm that he was asking the Athena kid next to Nico's infirmary space if the talked to him, and she said he only talked to her very shortly.

"Thank you for answering that Tia, now back to me being a doctor. How is your leg?" Will said, obviously distracted by his thoughts. Where was Nico? Did he go to the other camp? Was he okay?

"Hello? Earth to Will?" Tia abruptly said, moving her hand in front of him, up and down.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

"I'm fine. You're not, you, yes, you-are distracted."

"No I'm not!" The blonde furiously said, blushing. That kid may be 13, but she understands human physiology. _Damm Athena kids, always digging deeper!_

Will thought for a second, "You need to be discharged." He said with his authoritative tone and the best glare he could give. Tia asked no more questions.

"Okay, but remember, a child of Athena never forgets."

"Great, because that's how you hate the Romans."

"Nah, I'm fine with them now, they brought back the statue of my mother back."

"True. Now, back to discharging."

-5 minuites later-

Will knocked on the Hermes' Cabin. The door then abruptly opens to show a sweaty and drenched Travis Stroll.

"Watdup?"

"Hey, why are you drenched?"

"Because there is something called water, Will!" Travis said, with a grin on his face. Will folded his arms.

"Connor pushed me off the canoe and now I'm here."

"Okay… Errr, Travis-"

"I'm Connor!"

"No you're not. Connor's at with the Naids. I need that video clip of the moon landing Travis."

"How do you know?"

"Never you mind. Now have you got the Moon landing tape?"

"Right away, Sunshine!" Travis rushed, in his drenched state to find the tape, Will entered the Hermes cabin.

The cabin was messy as usual, but not as many booby traps that were laid out, thank god Clarisse was doing cabin inspection or he'd be dunked in the home-made green goo that one of the Hermes kids made a year ago. Will smiles remembering that day, Dionysus with a thick coating of goo, chasing the laughing twins, and then tripping up on the snow. Damm, the length Chiron had to go for the boys not to turn into dolphins.

"AHHHH!"

A blood-chilling roar echoed from the forest, birds scattered and Will heard the sound of a tree falling down.

"Er…Better check that out." Will said, beckoning Travis to follow.

"Man, I need to change!" Will realized this and ran.

"What-"Tarvis said, only to realize that Will was gone.

_Video footage later, Solace!_

Will's long and athletic legs reached the forest in no time. Easy part. Hard part? Where the scream came from. Will head another sound ahead of him, near Zeus's fist.

"Oi! Anybody?"

_Nico._

Will saw Clarisse and some Ares campers came towards him, their expressions worried, except Clarrise.

"What's going on?" A camper asked.

"Demigod trouble, that way," Will pointed towards the sound. "Get them, I'll get a medical kit."

"No need! We have one." An Ares camper shouted holding up a medical kit and throwing it into Will's hands.

"Well, get me a stretcher!"

"Why?" They asked.

"Just get it!" Will cried back.

**-15 minutes ago-**

Nico heard the screaming of two people.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Help!"

Their cries carried by the wind so that no one could hear it from camp. Fortunately, Nico happed to be in the forest so he heard their cries. Suddenly he heard a crack of a tree branch and "POOF!" that followed it when it landed on the ground. There were more cries for help. Nico swore he heard them from Zeus fist.

So using his incredibly bad running skill, he jogged towards the place. His pace was slowing dawn and he had to stop to catch his breath and massage his sprained legs. His sprint was dead. Here came the walking. Just a few feet later he had to stop completely, his legs still ached from battling the monsters a few days ago and his mind exhausted from shadow traveling halfway across the world and sending Byrce Lawrence where he belonged. Nico still shivered at that thought.

_He deserved it._

There were more screaming and cries for help.

"ROAR-MOO!"

_A monster!_

Nico's brain was now fully on as he remembered the roar was from a presumed minotaur. He had seen it from the underground palace of his farther's during the battle for New York Olympus. Even from here, the Hades demigod could smell its stench.

_I have to get there._

Nico's ADHD now kicked in and he surged pass the trees to Zeus fist. His legs felt numb. There was another roar and another cry for help. Finally, he made it, the commotion was the Minotaur in full armor grabbing up a teen in a green hoodie with bandages around his legs and arm and in the other hand was a blonde guy that looked so familiar to Will Solace.

"Roar-MOO!"

"Help!" The figure in the hoodie cried.

"Unhand me you fiend!" The blonde guy cries.

Nico hid behind the bushes and planned his strategy to kill it. He couldn't jump on the back as his arms were too week and the minotaur would just shrug him off. He could run back and get help but the Minotaur wound have escaped or worse-eaten the victims. There was one thing he could do, it was stupid but worth trying to save two lives.

_Just do it Di Angelo!_ Whispered a unknown part of his mind.

_Fine._

Nico ran towards the Minotaur and slashed the beast's legs, it roared in pain, he then rolled over to another and slashed again.

"Roar-MOO!"

Nico ran in front of the Minotaur and impaled his sword on its foot. **(A/N: Eww!)**

"ROAR-MOO!" The beast's roar was directed to Nico, its breath was enough to kill, rotten meet and eggs.

_Crap!_

Nico then cried for help.

"HELP!" Nico backed away from the beast.

"WE'VE ALREADY SAID THAT JUST RESCUE US!" Hoodie shouted.

The Minotaur's free leg tried to sway Nico off his legs but it failed and it fell backwards, dust flew everywhere, hindering Nico's sight.

KATHUNK!

A glowing spear flew from a few feet and dug itself deep in the flesh of the minotaur, not even sparing the poor armor.

Roar!

The beast turned to golden dust and the blonde and the Hoodie guy fell down landing on their butts.

Nico quickly ran toward them. He abruptly stopped when he saw the blondes face.

He first saw it the day Bianca joined the Hunters.

_Apollo._

**I'M SOO EVIL…. WHAT HAPPENED? WHY IS APOLLO IN CAMP…**

**I'M NOT TELLING YOU….**

**YET…..**


	11. Castor

**I'm not Rick Riordan, I'm an insane psychopath serial killer...**

Castor felt his life could not get any worse, the small man in the classic navy Gieves & Hawkes suit was _still _creeping him out, after his sudden appearance in the Donald's a day after "The incident" with two stupid looking policemen. Their stares were just like the others.

Right now, he had a hay fever and he was wondering in Central Park where _people _were, laughing idiotically and having fun with their families.

"BROUNNNNNNNN!" A African short-haired boy, pretending to be an aero plane bumped into Castor.

Castor gave a five year old boy a death glare. He continued following the man again.

The man he was following looked, reeked and even radiated of death, his nose was long and pointed like it was trying to stay from the face as possible, as if it would wither and die if it came nearer-Castor had to agree with it.

Castor bumped into a Chinese girl with headphones on and not caring where she went, one glare for that kid.

"Soz-mate!" She said, purposefully barging past him.

"Watch it thin-eyes!" Castor mumbled quickly. The girl did not notice.

_1 Hour Later_

"My feet hurt!" Castor complained.

"I'm tired!" Another complaint.

"I'm bored!" And another.

The man had now stopped when he heard that. He held out his hand as if to say stop. He then beckoned to Castor to sit with him on the benches with a stalkerish "come hither"

"Hello, Castor" croaked the man.

"Err….Hi?" Castor impolitely replied.

"Do you know why you are here?" Castor shook his head,

"Well young man," Castor flinched as he saw a child go past him. "We are here in this peaceful and quiet place to discuss something not so pleasant"

_And what is that Pinocchio man?_

"What?"

"Your, _short_, stay with the Donald's"

"How are they doing?"

The man frowned. "Recovering, especially Big Charlie" Castor smirked. "Don't you dare smirk boy; he's in hospital because of you!"

"He should have not pissed me off," The black-headed youth next to the man slyly, his own eyes counter-piercing the eyes of the man. "And the policeman when he tried to taser me."

The man lost his patience, "Look here little squirt! People like you have always been here, to lick our feet and jump through a fire when your master says!"

Castor cocked his eyebrow, "Wow, big words from a little man!" The man snarled. Castor loved crossing people's I-WILL-KILL-YOU-LINE, just one of the things that made him, him.

Suddenly, the man stood up and grabbed his army green hoodie and pulled him towards his bared teeth. The glare didn't affect Castor, the smell did. The man's breath was like a wolf's, half chewed animal meat and rotting inside out.

"EWW! What-ever-your-name-is, brush your teeth!"

"TEN YEARS! TEN! You hid from me for that long and you play coy at me? I was going to suck your blood at that nursery, but, that human had to chase me out of the building. I was assigned to kill you. I only have a day left before you become a teenager! And I have been hungry! And you have been a BAD boy!"

Castor thought it was a joke to scare the crap out of him but when the man paled grew wings and teeth grew-Castor was dam scared. He had not noticed before that the man was a woman. The air thickened and a fog appeared.

"AHHH! Where are you!"The woman said her hair growing longer until it was around her ankles. It then turned grey.

Castor was confused. He was right here! Was the woman blind? Could he even call her a woman? Castor felt a stinging pain as the woman waved her hands is dismay near Castor which, was turning into sharp claws. She scored a deep scratch on his arm and his leg. Castor remembered a stinging, and then blackness.

_Hello?_

_HELP!_

_ANYBODY!_

Castor felt warm hands on his legs and back. He was being lifted up… but where?

-2 hours later-

"Wake up kid." A voice said to him.

Castor opened his eyes. He saw green eyes looking at him. He then looked at his surroundings. There were piles of junk food and rubbish; Castor looked up, he was in an old apartment and on a half-broken bed.

"Where the heck am I?" Castor demanded.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help." Green-eyes said, "Castor, I am healing your wounds, don't even dare move a muscle." He tried to touch Castors wounds but Castor winced and moved back.

"How do you know my name?" Castor tried to stand up, but his legs gave way and he fell on the floor. "What have you done! Help! Anybody!" He bashed the nearby wall with his good hand and fell down the bed.

"Shut up! Do you want to get killed you idiot!" Green-eyes rasped, but Castor kept crying for help. "_O__s_ _obstruatur__!_" *Mouth be shut in Latin*

"Hel-" Castor's tongue went to the roof of his mouth and his jaw shut, closed completely in a tight hold, Green-eyes moved closer to him.

_What the f**k?_

"Listen kid! I don't have time for this! You are a demigod! Part Greek or Roman god! There are things called monsters, they want to kill us!" Castor glares at him. "If it weren't for that vision my mother gave me, you would have died!"

Castor glared at him.

"_A__peri_ _os tuum__!_" *Mouth be open* Castor's mouth opened and he quietly complained that his jaw hurt. "You should be thanking me, that gash could have killed you! I've healed your arm but you need to rest your legs!" Castor gave him a glare to distract him.

"Why in the name of Hecate are you looking at me like that? I save-" Castor put one hand on the floor and swiped Green-eyes legs, Green-eyes fell down and Castor jumped onto him, pinning him on the floor with his elbow on his neck, ready to strike down like he did to Charlie Donald.

"Firstly you tell me where the f**k you are, then who you are and tell me if there's a hospital near!" Castor's hands moved towards Green-eyes' arm, hovering above his preasure points. "Tell me or you will regret this!"

"My name is Alabaster! Now get off me! Corpus sit adhuc et os obstruatur!" *body be still and mouth be shut*

Castor felt a shiver down his spine, that spread to his legs and his head, his jaw shut tight and his fingers parlayed.

_Ouch._

**-Alabaster-**

"My name is Alabaster! Now get off me! Corpus sit adhuc et os obstruatur!" He said. The boy twisting his arm above him froze, fell to the floor and glared at him. Castor was now in an sitting position. "Remember this. You. Are. A. Demigod. Alabaster sent you there. He still hates the gods."

Alabaster took out an old handwritten book, by himself, with chapters of written inscriptions on them and he began to cast his spell.

"Ex deam peregrinationis perducat nos tua valida augurium me, non videbo eum ad locum elegi. VALEO!"

***From the goddess of travels, may she bring, a powerful enchantment to me, shall the one I see be sent to the place of my choice. BEGONE!***

Castor slowly disappeared until there was nothing left, on trace he was here, except for a trail of blood across his _house_, if you could call it that.

Now alone, he reached for his pocket on his shirt and pulled out a card.

"Appare!" **(A/N Ya'll can guess that)** He yelled, and a tall man in a old suit with a kind look appeared.

Claymore sighed "Alabaster. What have you done now?"

"Err."

**Let me explain what is going to happen. My routine is like this. Every 9-14 days I am going to update, depending on my situation. I will not be updating for a long time in the Christmas season to Febuary 20****th**** because I am going somewhere. But I will have 2 or 3 ready chapters uploaded in the next week.**

**Peace out.**


	12. Apollo's Day

**IT'S NOT MINE. IT'S RICK RIORDAN'S. **

**ENJOY.**

_Zeus is pissed. _Apollo thought.

Olympus was raining. The houses were shut. Thunder rumbled.

_Damm._

Olympus was in its newest old-king-of-the-gods-pissed high. The thunder god had sent Hermes to call for Apollo in Delos. For after the battle, Apollo hid away in the island of Delos while her dam-stupid-sister asked Zeus for mercy.

_Of course she was pardoned. He's always mad at me!_

For a few days, he hid, but on the third day Apollo's curiosity led him out of Delos and straight into the face of an inpatient messenger-god. After a personal telling off from Hermes, he recited the words their farther said to _persuade _Apollo to seeing him with the whole council present. And when Hermes said whole council, he meant EVERY single resident of Olympus.

Apollo, sadly, could not tell if the worst or the worse punishment happened to him. He gulped. Why did Delphi have to be eaten by the blasted snake-again? The main palace of the gods looked gloomy and at their worst, some of the architecture were rebuilt in the second Titian war, were back to being chunks of rubble. Seems like Zeus had a fit when he had schizophrenia. Maybe it was Ares, he wouldn't ask.

Apollo's legs, his 2 meter legs in his god form, wouldn't move. What if Zeus would take is chick-magnet away? Would he take is poetry and give it to his sister? Would he zap him to bits? Would Zeus tell Aphrodite to turn him ugly? Would he strip away his powers? Could he even do that?

Confused in these thoughts, he found himself in front of all the Olympians. Zeus and Hera glared at him. Poseidon, Demeter, Hermes, Hephestus, Hebe, Tyche and Iris had a pitiful look. Athena, Artemis, Nike, Hecate and Nemesis had a stern look. Hades, Ares and Dionysus were not bothered.

Hypnos was asleep.

"You called for me, farther." Apollo called out, bowing down, his eyes trying not to look at the king of gods.

"Call me Lord Zeus, Apollo" Zeus's tone sounded sharp. Apollo gulped, and looked at the other gods like a naughty child looking for pity in the other students.

"Do not look at them boy. Now, address me formally!"

A strange feeling crept up his spine and he was forced to be still. He now looked like he was stuck in mid-bowing.

"ADRESS ME BOY!" Zeus's voice thundered.

A suggestion, a word, a command, an answer, "No." Apollo was now freed from his freeze and he now looked directly at Zeus face.

"WHAT?"

"Apologies, farther!"

Zeus strode towards him, his eyes grimly locked on the sun god.

"YOU. WILL. ADRESS. ME. AS. LORD. ZEUS!" Thunder flicked in Zeus' eyes.

"Brother-" Poseidon interrupted, rising up from his seat.

"SIT. DOWN. NOW!" Poseidon slowly shrunk back to his chair.

"YOU! APOLLO PHOBEUS BETRAYED US BY BELSSING THAT SCUMBAG OF A RAT!"

Apollo tripped over, "Farther-"

"LORD ZEUS!"

Apollo was now crawling backwards.

"YOU HAVE BETRAYED THE GODS! YOU HAVE BETRAYED THEM BY SUPPORTING THE GIANTS IN THE WAR!"

Apollo crawled back even more. Some of the gods rose from their thrown.

"You gave the physicians cure to a mortal!" Zeus whispered dangerously to him.

"Zeus, enough!" Hades spoke. Zeus glared at him. Hades didn't look bothered.

"Hades, he cheated a mortal's death!"

"And? Let the fates decide what happens!" Hades surprisingly cried back, probably knowing something.

"THE KING OF THE GODS AND HIS FOLLOWERS HAVE RULED YOU OUT, PHEOBEUS APOLLO!" Zeus' master bolt appeared in his hands, ready to be thrown at him.

"Zeus!"Hades and the other gods intervened.

"SILENCE! AS YOUR KING AND YOUR FARTHER, I BANISH YOU!"

The bolt was thrown, a flash of gold and yellow hit Apollo and an hone appeared below him.

Apollo blacked out.

"AHHHHH!" Apollo heard some screaming from a nearby branch.

_Branch?_

Apollo was dangling from a tree as a sharp branch was stabbing him, red blood seeping out.

_Red?_

Help! Someone else was near him. A mortal with a green hoodie dangling on the same branch with blood slowly dripping out of thier arms as well. Apollo could see a huge scratch that might belong to a monster.

"Help!"

"Roar-Moo!"

Apollo looked down and saw a huge beefy bush of brown fur and a horrible stinking breath, the breath probably was enough to put out a gods fighting spirit.

_Great! A monster and a helpless mortal!_ Apollo thought. _Just what I needed, a bloody demigod that is probably going to die with me!_

The monster looked up and saw two possibly tasty treats and plucked them straight from the branches and inspected them as it squeezed all the air out of them.

With his last and utterly stupid words he said "UNHAND ME FIEND!" Glaring into the eyes of the predator.

_Damm. My hairs awful!_

Apollo saw himself, in a burnt Bemuda shorts and a charred shirt that read "I'm so awesome!" His hair was splintered and messy, his face, his beautiful face had now had a few scars that he could have patched up if he was a god.

"Help!" The mortal cried.

Apollo tried to wiggle out but he was stuck.

_Lord Apollo! Died of moralization! _

Suddenly a flash of black and silver ran up to the Minotaur and slit the beast's feet and plunged the sword into one of the feet. The figure turned around and called for help.

"WE'VE ALREADY SAID THAT, JUST RESCUE US!" The mortal cried.

The figure turned around and looked at the Minotaur.

Apollo recognized the figure. It was the boy he met in his sun car. Nico Di Angelo. He was now lankier, scarier and frightening, but he looked worn and tired.

K-THUNK!

The world fell dark.

-Olympus-

Zeus watched as one of his sons fell from Olympus. He still felt angry. That traitor. That scumbag. That insolent child.

"LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ALL! BEYTRAY ME AND YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONCIQUENCES. I HAVE NO MERCY!" Zeus roared.

The minor gods left, including a smug wine god, relieved from his grounding.

The one's who stayed looked angry at his actions, all of them had

"WHAT?"

"You disgust me." Poseidon said.

"For the first time, I agree with him." Athena followed.

"YOU WILL THAK ME FOR EXILING THIS TRAITOR!"

The god's glares turned into wide eyes.

"You did what?!"They all cried in unison.

"It was for the best!"

Hera marched into the danger zone of Zeus' personal space.

"How could you? You EXILED him. He cannot return!"

"Exactl-" Hera's hand met his face.

"He may be not our son but I think that's for the better! He would have over=thrown you a long time ago if he was ours!"

Hera quickly marched away, but before she went, she gave Zeus a note that appeared on her room on Olympus.

"What is this?!" Zeus asked.

"Not mine." Hera replied, walking away.

"What does it say?" Ares grunted.

Discord Will Rise

E

Suddenly, there was a burning sensation on the letter and it burned away.

"What?"

**?**

**YAY! SCHOOL HAD ENDED EARLY BECAUSE OF ABESTOBES! I CAN WRITE MORE!**

**REVIEW. IT WON'T KILL YOU.**

**ALSO…..**

**IMNOTUPLOADINGUNTILNEXTMONTHBECAUSEOFMEGOINGTOLONDON….**


End file.
